Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of reducing hair loss and promoting hair regrowth, and more particularly to methods using antisense oligonucleotides that effectively reduce the expression of 5-alpha reductase types 1 or 2 in conjunction with the use of (2,4-pyrimidinediamine, 6-(1-piperidinyl)-3-oxide) (commonly known as minoxidil) for the treatment of androgenic alopecia.